


To Help Keep You Warm

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian's Coat, F/M, Fluff, Hoth is Cold, Huddling For Warmth, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Jyn is having trouble keeping warm on Hoth.  Cassian is determined to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).



> Written in response to rebelcaptainprompts' prompt #5: "Warmth." This is also my interpretation of a gorgeous scene sempaiko recently drew where Cassian comes up with a creative way to help Jyn stay warm on Hoth. ;) My dear, you are an incredibly talented artist, and this is for you. <3

Hoth – its bleakness; the way its never-ending, bitter cold seems to seep through not just the thick layers Jyn pulls on every morning but her skin as well, and all the way down to her bones – is not a place Jyn will ever get used to.

She tries to hide how desperate and  _cold_  this wretched place makes her feel.  Because nobody likes it here. They’d all rather be someplace warmer, someplace with air that doesn’t burn your lungs and nights that don’t kill on contact.  

She can’t hide how she feels about this place from Cassian, though.  The more time passes between them, the more Jyn wonders if he doesn’t have some strange, innate extra sense in regards to her that tells him what she’s thinking and feeling before she even knows it herself.  He eyes her warily in the mornings when they’re in the mess hall, as she rubs her hands together beneath the table to warm them, and again every afternoon, when they’re finally given an hour’s respite from the cold to enjoy Echo Base’s sole roaring fire.

Cassian’s giving her an odd look right now, in fact, as they stand watch just outside the base’s back entrance, waiting for Luke Skywalker to return from his expedition.

“What?” she finally snaps. Jyn slides her binoculars back into her pocket and glares at him.  “What is it?”

Cassian averts his eyes, shrugging. “Nothing,” he says.  

“Clearly there’s something,” she says. “You’ve been staring at me, and not the horizon you’re supposed to be looking at, for the past hour.”

Cassian glances at her again, raising an eyebrow.  “I have not.”

“Yes.  You have.”

“ _Ugh_. Fine,” he huffs.  He shoves his gloved hands into his coat pockets.  “Fine.  It’s just, I don’t think you wear enough clothing.  When we go out on patrol, or even when we’re inside the base.”  He looks away again, at the distant spot on the horizon where Princess Leia hopes Luke will eventually appear. “You’re always shivering.  It’s not good for you. You need to ask for more layers.” 

Jyn blanches underneath her scarf.  

“I’m fine,” she lies.  She pulls out the binoculars again and peers through them. “Everyone’s cold here. Not just me.”

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Cassian shake his head.  “No,” he says.  “I mean, yes.  Everyone’s cold.  But not like you are.”

“They gave me as many layers as everyone else,” she points out, dodging his accusation without directly denying it.  “There’s nothing left for me to ask for.”

“That’s not true,” he says. “There are still seven extra parkas, five pairs of tauntaun-down mittens, and a thick scarf in the back storage room.”  He pauses.  “And fifteen pairs of thermal leggings.”  

She glares at him. “How do you know all that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he mutters.  “Just... just ask for something else to help keep you warm, all right?”

She goes back to looking through her binoculars.  “No,” she says.  “I’m  _fine_.”

“Jyn,” he says, warningly.  “I don’t want to do this, but --”

He doesn’t finish his thought.  Instead, he grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her into his arms, wrapping both halves of his parka around her with him still inside it. 

Jyn gives a loud yelp of surprise.

“Cassian!” she shouts.  “Let me go!”  She struggles, wriggling, in his arms, though in truth he’s not holding her so tightly she couldn’t get away if she really wanted to.  Cassian’s bigger than she is, but she’s fast and she’s wily, and much stronger than her small frame would suggest.  In a real wrestling match he’d be no match for her and they both know it.  “Let me  _go_!”

(She hopes her shouts hide the way her pulse is now racing at the feel of his warm body pressed up against her back. She hopes her struggles keep him from noticing how badly her hands are trembling.)

But he doesn’t let her go.  “No,” he says quietly, right into her ear.  He’s grinning.  Jyn can hear it in his voice. She wants to smack him.  “Not until you agree to leave this patrol for ten  _frakking_  minutes and go get some extra gear.”

He tightens his hold on her, and Jyn scowls, trying to ignore the way his warm breath feels as it ghosts over her skin.

* * *

 

Five minutes into their impasse, Cassian decides to appeal to her practical side.  

“You know,” he begins, too casually.  His arms are just as warm and comforting around her now as they were when he first threw them around her.  Perhaps even more so.  “The Rebellion would be much better served by a properly outfitted Sergeant Erso than a Sergeant Erso who’s perpetually shivering and cold.”

She closes her eyes.  And she sighs.

She supposes he has a point.

“Fine,” she says, resigned.  “Fine. You win. All right? I’ll go get some warmer stuff.”

She doesn’t have to turn around to know he’s smiling again.

“Good,” he says against the top of her head, though he makes no move to let her go.  “I’m glad to hear it.”

It’s completely inappropriate, of course, what they’re doing right now.  They’re supposed to keep watch for Skywalker, not start a fight with each other over whether she’s cold and then huddle together inside his parka.

But as reluctant as she is to admit it, it feels good, here, in his arms.  Safe.  And for the first time since they’ve come to this frozen wasteland, she finally feels warm.

When she does pull away from him she sees a slight blush on his cheeks she suspects has little to do with the cold.

As he averts his eyes and fiddles with the settings on his binoculars, she can’t help but wonder what Cassian’s thinking right now.  And whether maybe, for just few moments, holding her made him feel warmer, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to come say hello on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2. :)


End file.
